


Roll the Dice

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: An Apocalyptic Love Story [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Destiel Promptober, Dungeons & Dragons References, F/M, Fluff, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Castiel, Dean, Sam, and Rowena have an evening relaxing in the bunker.This work is part of a Destiel Promptober 2019 prompt series. The stories are inspired by two different word prompts each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompts for the day are: Dragon and the Cloak of Midnight





	Roll the Dice

The snow whirled outside the bunker making it impossible to get out. The new denizens within the bunker were more than happy to stay inside and get a reprieve from sleeping in libraries and abandoned buildings. The shower had hot water, there was electricity, and they had real beds to sleep in. The food was mostly canned goods and MREs that were a hundred years old. However, Castiel and Rowena both purified them. Sam and Dean felt like they were finally at home, even though their reality was another world.

Without television, they looked for ways to pass the time. Sam proposed playing D&D. He had the rule books for the game saved on his phone from his days at Stanford. His phone might not get reception, but he could still charge and get data from it. After describing what dice were needed, Castiel was able to fashion some from chunks of rock they found in one of the archives.

Dean created a fighter character. Castiel decided on a priest, while Rowena unsurprisingly chose a magic-user. 

After they had played for a while, Sam announced in a dramatic voice, "You come to a door."

Dean said, "I open it."

Castiel put his hand on Dean's arm. "There could be a trap."

Rowena rolled her eyes. "I cast a silence spell on the door so when we open it, the wee monsters inside don't hear anything."

Dean grumbled, "If they are done messing around, I open the door."

Sam looked carefully at his notes and then smiles wickedly, "There's a dragon inside."

Dean yelped, "A friggin' dragon. We can barely kill kobolds."

Sam bit his lip top stop from laughing and said, "The dragon starts to stir."

Rowena hissed, "Be quiet, lumberjack. Winchesters always make way too much noise to be sneaking around."

Castiel looked thoughtful, "Traditionally, dragons have a hoard of treasure. I glance around to see if I see anything interesting."

Sam replied, "it's a very young dragon. It has an extremely small amount of treasure, but you do see a cloak in the corner."

"Can we kill the dragon now?" Dean asked.

Castiel looked at him in horror, "He's a young dragon. He's not harming anyone. Dragons are either almost extinct and have been driven to the edge of insanity by thoughtless humans."

Sam's brow furrowed, "Wait, dragons are real?"

"Of course, they are, sweetie." Rowena patted his arm reassuringly.

"Wow, like, wow." Sam looked dazed.

Castiel interjected, "I'm going to carefully walk as close to the wall as possible to get to the cloak."

Dean said with pursed lips, looking grumpy. "If there's a cloak there, the dragon probably ate the wearer. Just saying, Cas, he might not be as cute and cuddly as he seems."

Castiel glared at him a moment until Sam rolled dice and said, "You get safely to the cloak."

Castiel tapped his fingers on the table. "I wear the cloak."

Sam said, "You blend into the shadows. It's a cloak of midnight."

Dean protested, "He got a magic item? Damn it, we could have killed the dragon, and I could have gotten it."

Castiel frowned and said, "I sneak my way back to the doorway. Dean, you can have the cloak if you want it."

Rowena interjected, "Don't mind if I do. My magic-user takes the cloak, puts it on, and disappears so these two lovebirds can argue in peace."

Dean squawked, "What?"

Rowena said with a smug look, "Game over for the night, my boys."

She stood up. She looked at Sam with an arched eyebrow. "Are you coming, Samuel?"

Sam stood up, stammering, "Yes, of course. See you in the morning, guys."

Dean scoffed, "My little bro is finally getting some. Look at him, all grown up and everything."

Castiel stood up and stretched. "You should probably get some sleep too, Dean. I'll go translate the next book while the rest of you sleep."

Dean stood up and started heading to his room. At the doorway, he stopped. He turned to look over his shoulder and in an accent imitating Rowena said, "Are you coming, Castiel?"

Castiel looked at him and the corner of his mouth quirked up into a small smile. "Yes, of course." He and Dean walked hand and hand up the corridor. Dog let out a small snort as all the humans left the room; he could finally get a good night's sleep.


End file.
